Our very first meet
by Paranoid Dreams
Summary: And it was the very first memory they shared. And it wasn't as bad as one could think.


Well, I'm really happy after I found a fanfic I thought it was deleted from here. Well it's **01:00 am** and I'm not sleepy at all, so I decided to write a fanfic instead. This is a one-shot about my favorite couple: Shizuo and Izaya, although in this one they're not really a couple, anyways it's an innocent idea I got so I hope you will enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing 'bout Durarara! Why would I be writing fanfics if so?

Let's just start.

**Our very first meet.**

* * *

_And it was the very first memory they shared._

_And it wasn't as bad as one could think._

* * *

_The short kid smiled proud at his creation, a very good looking sandcastle was perfectly done by him in no time. He felt happy today, his parents finally getting the time to take him on a short vacation to the beach. They were usually working so he normally couldn't have this kind of things with them. Izaya Orihara was now 6 and was feeling very happy, at this short age he couldn't recall the last time he felt like this._

_Hearing the sound of the ocean relaxed him as he sat across his masterpiece, not going inside the water since his father told him so before he teach him how to properly swim. "So beautiful" he sighed looking at the big blue in front of him. _

_"You made this castle?" A voice from behind asked, he hummed in affirmation before looking to the one at his back..._

* * *

Izaya woke up to the ray of sun coming from his window, he glared a little for having to get up and do his stuffs. Never really considered himself to be a morning person. He went to the bathroom to start his daily routine, splashing cold water on his face and especially on his ruby red eyes as to really wake himself. After taking a bath and dressing up he went down to his kitchen to make some coffee and toast for breakfast.

"Weird dream," he thought, going to his door to open and take a newspaper to see if they have what he _already_ knew. When the coffee was ready he serves a cup and went to eat "I don't usually dream about things of the past... Though those were good times, when the two annoying brats weren't born" he looked to the pages not really caring what he read, they were already old boring news anyways. In the famous section was a picture of Shizu-chan's younger brother, Kasuka, something about his new movie.

He grinned devilish when thinking of making Shizuo's life miserable today as well, but he would wait to the night when his agility became sharper. Sometimes Izaya considered said agility equivalent to the one of a cat. Even when Namie joked about the possible innuendo that '**being like a** **cat**'* gave. Izaya would always laugh off the idea of him being the submissive partner of a gay couple as 1. He loves all his humans equally (except Shizu-chan, of course) so he would never be involved in a relationship of that kind and 2. Cats were once adored as godlike creatures and that was perfect description to refer to great Orihara Izaya as well.

Where was he again?

Oh yeah, that dream. He couldn't remember exactly what happened after that since it happened nearly 20 years ago.

"Now that I think about it, that was the last time I went to the beach," he looked up trying to think about why not going to the beach again on next vacation, people crowded in there and that meant lots of human observation, then he thought again and realized 3 facts that made beach a big no no.

1. Hot weather and Izaya never went right.

2. He never learnt how to swim, that day deciding for some reason to do something else and losing the offer forever.

3. And the most important, where there's ocean there're fishes, where there're fishes there're fishermen and where there're fishermen there'll surely be dead fishes' eyes.

**Iuk**! Just thinking about it made his skin have goose bumps all over. Finally feeling his cup go empty he went up and stretched his body "But why exactly didn't I went to swim with my father back then?" He tried to remember yet he was completely blank.

* * *

Heiwajima Shizuo yawned, walking down the streets of Ikebukuro accompanied by his kohai and his boss, they were early today since the other day a _certain_ parasite appeared and Shizuo went on a rampage that left Tom and Vorona doing all by themselves and not completing the whole work for that day. The blond apologized billion of times after losing track of Izaya and recovering his senses, but Tom didn't really need that much to forgive him anyways.

So now here they were, people quickly paying as they were scared for the recent fight.

"See, Shizuo? It's not that bad after all, this is going so fast that maybe we can even end it earlier today" the dreadlocks man searched for the bright side of it.

"Affirmative" the woman lightly commented.

However Shizuo was thinking about something else. For some reason he woke up with this big desire of going to the beach. '_Maybe it was something about the dream I had'_ he thought, since he was the kind of person who forgets everything they dream of after waking, that sounded logical for him. Pulling out a cigarette he started smoking just because. Well, tomorrow was free and after that it was weekend, enough to go to the beach one or two days to complain his self for once.

Reaching the last house of the day, he nearly went to rage mode again stomping over the cigarette when hearing the excuses the man was making, yet when he fisted the yellow shirt of the other it was all it took to make him pay. He was invited to eat with Tom and Vorona after that but politely refused -since he was saving for buying an AC for summer- not that he didn't want to say this to his friends, just that he did the same thing before but ended using the money to buy Kasuka a birthday gift instead. It was a better use for the money he thought.

He pulled out another cigarette while sitting on a park bench to watch the blue sky over his head, the white clouds painted slightly a dark grey in some parts, meaning a possible rain would come later. For some reason a **flash **came across his mind. _Heh_, he was really tedious when having a fixed desire, still hearing a little voice at the back of his head telling him to go to the beach. By the time he got up deciding to pay a visit to his dullahan friend the sun was no longer at sight behind the dark clouds.

* * *

Izaya sighed writing down letters, typing words with his fingers pressed hard against the keyboard. Not really feeling interested in the information he was working on at this right moment. His brunette assistant leaves a cup of tea to the side of the desk by the time the last '**clack**' of his typing is heard.

"Say, Namie, how many times have you been at the beach?" He asked with a smile before drinking the hot water, '_ah! Hot drinks really makes my day after all, if only I could have Ootoro too_' he thought happily, lamenting tomorrow was a holiday and hence Namie wouldn't be there to make him another delicious tea. Yet he didn't lament the part of a day free of the annoying female. **Ha ha**.

"Why would I answer that?" The woman who was at the moment in the kitchen asked. "Hee? I was just making conversation, you see? Also, because I really want to know about you a little more? Ne~" he smirked, not really caring that much about it "You are an informant, whether you can investigate it by yourself or you pay me for the information" her deadpan voice revealed she wasn't taking this idiotically conversation seriously as well.

"So mean~" what's all the man whispered before turning away his gaze from the screen to see outside his window, the first droplets of rain making the sight even more beauty. It was getting dark even though it wasn't more than **02:30 pm**, Izaya looked up to Namie "Since tomorrow is a holiday and I don't need anything else from you, you can go early today Namie" he smirked after seeing the truly surprised face of the other "R-Really? This early?" "Yeah, but don't get late next wee—" by the time he was saying this, the pretty woman was already closing the door behind herself. 'Haa, alone again' he sighed once more, expecting the rain to end again to pay a visit to a certain protozoan.

The ruby eyed sat on his couch to turn on the TV and look to one of those stupid realities that do something to your mind so you can't change it. Something about a woman screaming at a group of dancing girls and their moms.**

* * *

Shizuo waved a hand to his friends as he exited the apartment of Shinra and Celty, today had been a good day so far. It was already** 04:00 pm** and no sight of the flea at all. Though it was raining it really didn't bothered Shizuo, since it came with a soft air that kept the ambient fresh. He walked some more without thinking about anything special until he happened to cross ways with a certain pair. Sighing, saying his '_goodbye_' to sweet calmness.

"Hello Shizuo-San!" "Hi..." Greeted the twins who waved her hands at him. They were under a single black umbrella in the way a couple usually go, Kururi resting her head over Mairu's shoulder, while the latter grabbed the umbrella firmly above their bodies so not a single drop will touch her neither her precious sister.

"Hello Mairu, Kururi" he simply lifted a hand while the other brought out another cigarette for the day.

"Shizuo-San! Do yo—" "No, I haven't seen Kasuka today neither would I show him to you two before you bring me Izaya's death body" he answered quickly without letting the teen ask what he knew she would ask. He felt goose bumps though, after seeing a smirk he knew very well plastered in both twins faces "Come..." Kururi whispered softly still with that mischievous smile "Yeah Shizuo-San! Then come with us, we are about to visit Iza-nii right now" without giving time for the blond to protest they closed the umbrella and both got a firm grip on each one of his arms and dragged him along on the way to the informant's apartment.

* * *

_"You surely now how to make sandcastles!" The brown eyed boy exclaimed enthusiastic. "Thank you, actually this is the first time I make one" he smiled innocent and happy for the compliment. The day was getting better now that he had someone to play with. _

_"Want to go searching for shells? We can make your castle prettier with them!" The brown haired asked "Sure! Just let me ask my father" "Ok" he simply responded. After getting and approve from his parents, Izaya went with his bucket in hand to where the other kid was. "Bucket?" The double brown asked looking to the pale one "Yeah, this way we can put the pretty ones here" "I see... By the way..." Izaya gazed to the brown eyes "Hm?" "What's your name?" "Oh yeah! I'm Izaya, and you?"_

* * *

"Iza-nii! Open up!" "Open..." The two teens knocked the door incessantly "Iza-nii! We know you're there, open!" Shizuo was behind them still trying to figure out how he was dragged in here, mental note '_not joking again with the twins about bringing Izaya's death body so they can meet Kasuka never again_' by the time he ended his mental note he started to get annoyed at the constant knocks and finally brought down the door with one fist "Wow! Amazing, Shizuo-san!" The girls clapped happy when they could get in, letting the bodyguard go first since he was already annoyed.

* * *

_"Good name! Sounds great!" The brunette smiled "Not really, it has a weird mean. Anyways, you are?" He took the pink shell the other gave him and put it inside the bucket "Me? I'm Sh—"_

A loud 'thud' woke Izaya and when he regained his sight fully the first thing he saw was a glaring **fake** blond. Getting a special hook in the word fake as the roots of his hair started to show. Still lazy as he was, Izaya didn't hesitate on signaling this "Shizu-chan, your roots are coming, better oxygenate them soon" he whispered while accommodating again to sleep some more, the girls torture on TV ended already to show now some girls with a complex with being the dance queen.***

Shizuo glared harder "IIIZAAYAA—" however he paused for once noticing that this time it wasn't really the man fault that he got angry but his sisters instead, just after that the information broker jumped in the couch "W-Wait! What are you doing here Shizu-chan?" He was more awake now, but his lazy eyes mixed part of the dream with reality. Just when he was about to say something he noticed his sisters entered the room "Iza-nii hello!" Mairu contently hugged her brother around the neck, purposely squeezing harder than usual in an attempt to break her brother's neck "Iza-nii..." Kururi simply hugged him by the waist but squeezed a little hard too. The Orihara pulled them both apart "What is this? Of all people you three come together at once, well that's unexpected~" he grinned and looked up to Shizuo, still wanting to test if he would remember. Ignoring the presence of the young Orihara duo, he hugged the ex-bartender softly, who was too distracted to notice the informant motives, and whispered amused on his ear "Shizu-chan, let's go to the beach to make another beautiful sandcastle" before running to his door for putting on his shoes.

A '**snap**' went through the Heiwajima's head remembering the dream, the reason for wishing so much to go to the beach, the good times he spent with the louse 20 years before. He was perplexed of matching the memories of his beach friend who played with him the hole three days he stayed there and cried when they went separate ways with the annoying flea to the point that if said flea didn't call for him he would stay there at least for the next weekend.

"Is Shizu-chan not coming?" The brunet mocked and ran out his apartment when the other roared his name, this time for some reason a tingle in his stomach make him laugh loudly "Faster Shizu-chan, this way we won't get to the beach before eight o'clock!" And Shizuo could notice that _that smile_ wasn't wicked or sick as always. And he smiled too.

* * *

_"I'm Shizuo! Look, this one is really big and pretty!" The boy lifted a reddish-orange shell with the size of his hand "It surely is!" There was a pause before he spoke again "You know Shizuo-kun?" "Hm?"_

* * *

_"You're the very first friend I have, I'm really happy I met you!"_ Resounded in both men heads as they chased each other down Ikebukuro's street, illuminated by the last rays of sun of the day. The people who looked at them at first would think they were at it again, but who knew them better did notice the change in their attitude, somehow the murderous instincts left behind.

_"I do __**really**__ am happy that I met you..."_ The younger one whispered.

_"Me too..."_

* * *

The twins were watching the TV by now when Mairu asked "Kuru-nee, what do you think Iza-nii said to Shizuo-San so they left us alone like that?" She looked to her twin searching for an answer "Don't know..." She replied asking herself the same "Moo~ in the end we didn't get to kill Iza-nii, so sad~" she sighed as if killing their own brother meant nothing. They both laughed though when one of the girls on TV fell off.

* * *

Fin

Wow, **04:30** am, am I really that slow at writing on the phone? XD anyways...

So yeah, I actually prefer lemons and limes but this one came to me and I couldn't get it out of my mind, don't know why though. This is not actually a romance and I seriously can't understand how I could write something as pure as this thing that is not yaoi at all. (Especially since those two are my OTP and I would only write about them in romantic ways)

Anyway... I don't know if this really is good enough, it just came to me as an impulse and I don't believe it's that good. But well...

* Namie refers to the use of cat as 'Neko' in yaoi, another way for calling the uke.

** Yeah, it is dance moms. I don't know but that things ends up controlling my mind so I can't stop watching it.

*** This one was prom queens. Actually I don't see this one; I really don't understand the importance of being prom queen so…

Please, Review this to make me know if it's cute or just a lot of crap so I don't lose my time (and yours for making you read crap) trying to write crappy things that I call fanfics ever again XD but really, critiques are accepted but only constructive ones please!

Bye bye~


End file.
